kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stone
''Super Smash Bros.'' series (special move) |anime = #J02/#E02 - #J08/#E08 - #J47/#E42 - #J80/#E80 |type = Transformational/Melee |hat = Original: Wears a samurai helmet identical to Ninja's but of different color. In Kirby Super Star, Kirby gains brown skin with orange feet; in the anime, stone-gray skin with dark crimson feet. Current: Hat is similar to Ice's but has rocks instead of crystals, a horn on each side held by blue rings, and five decorative blocks on the front. |powers = Pounds Stakes, destroys Metal Blocks, rolls down hills, becomes invincible |icon = |enemies = Rocky, Gansan, Cairn, Pompey, Hack, Transformer, Golem, Bukiset (club), Giant Rocky |mini-bosses = Blocky, Moundo, Master Hand's stars from ground pound |bosses = Fatty Whale's rocks, Master Hand's stars from ground pound, Crazy Hand's stars from ground pound, Clanky Woods' boulders |helper = Rocky, Golem (Kirby GCN) |amiibo = Bowser}} Stone is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities, debuting in Kirby's Adventure. General Information Stone is almost entirely a defensive ability—unless Kirby happens to use it above a foe's head. However, in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Stone gets a move called Stone Uppercut, which gives another way to use the power for offense. Stone is an easy way to beat bosses with minimal damage by simply dropping over the boss's head and staying in stone form until the boss moves away. It can also avoid devastating full-screen attacks, like Marx's black hole, however, it cannot avoid some of these devastating attacks in the more recent games. The hat looks somewhat like a samurai helmet with a red plume on the top and a guard on the back, with a star on the forehead piece. The Stone hat originally had the same design as the Ninja hat with different colors, but Kirby wears a different one as of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It has a rocky appearance similar to Ice's. A similar brown hat was also intended for the unreleased Kirby GCN. Stone is a Mode for Robobot Armor in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Moveset Damage Values Animal Friends Robobot Armor Mode Friend Abilities In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In the Super Smash Bros series, Stone is Kirby's Down Special attack. He can only turn into his distinct rock form in Super Smash Bros., but in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]], and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the ability acts more like its Kirby Super Star variant, turning Kirby into a variety of heavy objects. These include his normal Stone form, a 100t Weight, a garbage block from Panel de Pon (in the floral style associated with the character Lip), a spiked ball, and a Thwomp from the Super Mario series. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Kirby can take on the new form of a Sheikah treasure chest from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Kirby can change his stone using custom moves. He can now also use Grounding Stone or Meteor Stone. Grounding Stone allows Kirby to bury opponents that he lands on, but it takes longer for him to transform. Meteor Stone gives a meteor effect to opponents hit by the attack, but it takes longer to transform out of. Like in Kirby's own games, he's still invulnerable to attacks (except grapples and throws) regardless of what he turns into. The ability can be used to attack foes from above, which is the most frequently used form of this attack. The Stone also slides down slopes, so care needs to be taken when using the move near slopes. Also in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the attack can be broken, as anything damaging enough to do at least 30% damage, despite inflicting no damage, can force him out of stone form with full knockback. Kirby's Dream Course With the ability to instantly halt Kirby's movement on the ground or in the air, Stone is an extremely useful Copy Ability in Kirby's Dream Course. If the player activates it with good timing, it can be used to set up an ideal shot from any spot, rescue Kirby from rolling off the course or into a hazard, or even to drop straight down into a hole from above (which makes a unique "clunk" sound). However, it is typically not kept for long, since defeating an enemy with a different Copy Ability will always immediately replace it. Unlike with Needle, Kirby will not hang onto inclines in Stone form; rather, he will slowly slide down them without any sideways movement. A few holes are designed around this behavior. Cameos ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! thumb|150px|Stone Kirby in the anime In the anime, Kirby keeps the traditional Stone hat from ''Kirby Super Star, but his skin turns stone-gray instead of brown. Surprisingly, the ability works more like the one from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, specifically the Double Stone mix, allowing Kirby to turn into a giant, pink stone statue of himself which can walk and jump, albeit very slowly. Stone Kirby relies on his sheer bulk to crush enemies. In the transformation sequence, Kirby's skin changes to gray. A flash of light forms his hat and he puts it on. Transformation Sequence Stone Kirby Transformation (English) Stone Kirby Transformation Flavor Texts Related Quotes In Other Languages The Stone ability's name is largely consistent throughout all other languages, with only the French name having a different meaning. Its Japanese name is ストーン (Sutōn), meaning Stone. Its German name, Stein, also means Stone, and so does its Spanish name, Piedra. However, instead of meaning Stone, the French name, Rocher, means Rock. The Italian name, Pietra, means Stone, and the Chinese name, 石块 (Shí kuài), also means Stone. Trivia *In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, this ability still turned Kirby brown, even in multiplayer. This was removed in later games to prevent confusion, eliminating Kirby's color-changing feature. *Oddly, in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, the icon was a Waddle Dee sitting on Transformed Stone Kirby. In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, it was Stone Kirby landing on a Waddle Dee. It was probably changed because the function of the ability went from a plain block to the round stone of most games. **This also makes it the only ability in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land to get a different icon in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. *In the credits of Revenge of the King and the original Kirby Super Star’s Milky Way Wishes credits, the Mario statue is seen just before the credits finish. A real, 'flesh' Mario is seen at the end of Kirby Super Star's credits, however. *In Kirby Super Star Ultra, if Kirby happens to morph into his Macho Statue form and he's on a slope, the statue will appear to actually be posing. When sliding, this form automatically changes to include different poses (two in Kirby Super Star) depending on how steep the hill is. *Until Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Stone Kirby's hat was the same as Ninja Kirby's hat, just a different color. This was likely intended to evoke many other pop-cultural depictions of ninja that are able to instantly substitute themselves with common objects, such as rocks or logs, to conceal themselves and avoid attacks. (An example of this trope from a Nintendo game is Greninja's Substitute special attack in [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]]). The ability's appearance may have been changed out of concern that this connection was confusing or unclear to non-Japanese audiences, and/or to give the Stone ability a thematically wider variety of attacks. *The Thwomp that Kirby can transform into in Super Smash Bros. Melee is based on Thwomp's design from Super Mario 64. The Stone's design was not updated for Super Smash Bros. Brawl, despite the fact that Thwomp's design had drastically changed several years before the game's release. The Stone's design was later updated in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U to reflect Thwomp's appearance in New Super Mario Bros. U. **In the original Super Smash Bros., Kirby's only Stone transformation reflected Kirby's Stone transformation in Kirby's Adventure where he turned brown. In the rest of the Super Smash Bros. installments, Kirby retains this form, only he turns pink instead of brown. *Stone is one of four abilities that has a voluntary form that makes the player invulnerable from nearly all damage; the other three are Leaf, with its guard, Archer, with its crouch, and Smash Bros. with its guard and Stone ability. *In the 2.0.0 and 3.0.0 updates for Kirby Star Allies, Stone was given six new transformations based on the first two waves of downloadable Dream Friends. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Stone" Introduction Video Artwork KA Stone.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Stone.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KSS Stone.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Stone_kirby.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64_Stone.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Stone KNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCC Stone Kirby artwork.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Stone Kirby artwork 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Stone.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRTDL Stone.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Stone_artwork.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Gallery KA_Stone_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Stone_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' H Compilation.png|Kirby's Stone forms in Kirby Super Star SSB Stone.png|''Super Smash Bros.'' SSBM Stone.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Stone_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' F Compilation.png|Kirby's Stone forms in Super Smash Bros. Brawl KSSU_Stone_Forms.png|Kirby's Stone forms in Kirby Super Star Ultra KRtDL_Stone.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' stone kirby forms.jpg|Kirby's Stone forms in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Statue Compilation.png|Smash Bros. Kirby's Stone forms in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition KTD_Stone.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' B Compilation.png|Kirby's Stone forms in Kirby: Triple Deluxe I Compilation.png|Kirby's Stone forms in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS M Compilation.png|Kirby's Stone forms in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U KPR_Stone.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' S_Compilation.png|Kirby's Stone forms in Kirby: Planet Robobot KPR Pause Stone Robobot artwork.png|Stone Robobot Armor Mode from Kirby: Planet Robobot Star Allies - Stone Kirby - signed.png|Kirby's Stone forms in Kirby Star Allies (version 1.0.0) stone.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Rock_Painter.jpg|Artist Kirby uses Rock Painter. SSBUl_Stones.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Sprites Ability Kirby Stone 2912.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ability Kirby Stone 15597.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Ability Kirby Stone 2740.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSSU Stone Kirby.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons Adv stone.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Stone Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Stone icon 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Stone Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB_Stone_icon.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' StoneiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' StoneiconKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Stone_icon64.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' StoneiconKNIDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' StoneiconKATAM.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' StoneiconKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' StoneiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' StoneIconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (bottom screen) Stone2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Stone icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Stone_icon.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) References de:Stein es:Piedra fr:Rocher it:Pietra ja:ストーン nl:Stone zh:石头 Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Robobot Armor Modes Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Cameo Copy Abilities Category:Elemental Copy Ability Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities Category:Transformational Copy Abilities